Avetza/History
This page details the history of all that is the background and predecessors of the AIUD. Within their history are public figures who range from benevolent dictators to aged-council members and scientists who discovered things which revolutionised living and ways of thinking. There are cultures from the most sadistic barbarians to the calmest and most collected nations. There are events from the minute to the catastrophic. Inventions from the earliest tools to faster-than-light propulsion systems. Beliefs which shattered countries. Bonds which tied in every one who ever lived throughout all of their time. Within their history are the greatest stories and boldest tales which all culminated in what is the AIUD. -"Long live the Diarchii!" The Undocumented Age This is technically not history, as this was pre-historic, with no records what-so-ever apart from fossils that have been disturbed. The Social Shift The social shift was arguably the starting point for the civilisation that would one day call themselves the "Avetzan Interstellar Unitarii Diarchii" (AIUD). The social shift was the time in history where instead of just packs and flocks of creatures, they really had a sapient mind, and along with it came a simple hierarchy that actually affected most of what would happen in the later few thousand years. When the packs formed together, after the social shift, the certain scents of the individuals (which passed down roughly from the genes of a family) were starting to be associated with certain jobs in the newly formed tribal world. For example: Individuals with one particular scent would be foragers and gatherers, while individuals from another family would be made into hunters or warriors for the tribe. This system was very successful in the early days and managed to make tribes of roughly 100 people as opposed to the usual packs of 20 or 30 before-hand as it meant that people could specialise in certain areas than others, resulting in easier work and a higher population overall for the tribes. There were downsides however, as this meant that it was harder to determine what it was near them by the sense of external touch (where they sense vibrations through the ground) as this sense would begin to get clogged up. Another downside was that if a particular member died, it would be harder to find a replacement if offspring of two families chose a particular path. This first shift later led to a second shift. The Alpha (or chieftan) was brought into the social structure so that major decisions could be made by a ruling force while others did their jobs to benefit the rest of early society. This was the starting point of many noble families that would start the idea of Monarchy being a leading idea for governments in the future. The Agricultural Advancement The Agricultural Advancement was another of the undocumented changes in very early society that made the Avetza stand out from other creatures of the time. One thing that is known for sure, is that the AA happened after the Social Shift as the advancement could not have happened without certain families in the tribes having the certain jobs that were needed for supplying a large population. Before the AA the Avetza were usually nomadic in lifestyle, especially as their environment was mostly desert. The agricultural change was a drastic one, as the creatures were naturally scavengers so farming crops and settling was a very bewildering concept to them. As this was a bewildering concept many of the Avetza of this time went through different paths. Some tribes resorted to staying nomadic, others herding, while some others just decided to be raiders and keep forcing others to give them supplies. However the settlers had one main advantage, they didn't need to move with seasons and could keep more supplies. Once again this lead to population increase. Settled tribes could take up to 1000 people at the largest. Ten times the amount of the biggest nomad tribes. The AA could not have happened without 2 plants that live in the desert. Firstly: the Shrok, a plant which catches small amounts of rain, and has extremely deep roots to collect water. These plants would be very succulent and inhibit the need for staying around water holes and the odd oasis found in the desert. Secondly: The Hegler, a plant which attracts small rodents and insects to it's flowers which then curl up and digest them. Making it a lot easier to get food sources. This farming took away much of the free time that was used for making offspring in large groups. However with this new system it allowed the Avetza to focus on raising successful kin and even growing past the age of 20 SO (relative to 19 in Human growth) The Tulatian Desert The Tulatian desert is one of the smallest desert regions known geographically. Yet it holds the most dead bodies ever found before great civilisations came along. Many hold onto the theory that around this area was the founding of a great civilisation, which unfortunately burned down to the ground as it was built from weak materials such as Trask (The equivalent of wood from the plants on Atavin). They guess at this as there are large areas of disturbances to the ground and small pockets of oil underground close by the skeletons of the former civilians of the Tulatian Desert. As the people were supposedly reserved and kept to themselves unless directly interacted with, all information has come from indirect sources, such as the nomadic tribes around the area which have interacted with the culture. From these indirect sources it tells us that the people they interacted with would only take slight interest with outsiders, yet provided great hospitality to them. One source tells of how they gave an entire tribe who entered the region supplies for months, yet when asked to trade anything shut the tribe off completely and didn't talk to them at any other time. It is also worth a note about the strict religion and government they followed. Their government was a Theocratic Gerontocracy. This meant that their culture was led by a religious order of the eldest in their society. Their religion also didn't treat wrong-doers very well. Their government was very draconian in this matter, as anything wrong, from killing or even saying one bad word or disagreement would result in the killing of the said wrong-doer and sometimes their own families and neighbours. The eventual downfall to this civilisation was presumed to be a fire. The starting of the fire was apparently done by a rebellion with joint forces of several mistreated nomadic tribes. Unfortunately the fire got out of hand and spread across all of their civilisation as the weak materials were very flammable. The Precursory Age The Precursory Age is the age of the old civilisations who were on Atavin. These great civilisations all had their short time, but all of them eventually fell at some point. Compared to the current civilisation these Precursors are about 4 centuries behind in technology, some even theorise that if these civilisations hadn't fallen they could have already expanded beyond 500 systems. The Great Iskolorans The Great Iskolorans were a mighty civilisation, based on nomadic style with heavy amounts of trading with tribes. Originally starting as Herders of domesticated animals they would follow the flock of animals, keeping them at the correct population and caring for them, getting their needs from dead or surplus animals. With this way of life they managed to build up a large population that followed multiple migration patterns of different animals, staying in contact via messengers from the different tribes. The Iskolorans grew to conquer much of the continent until one day they began to break down into factions and accidentally made their main livestock extinct. The Holi Nuuskish Cities Though at the time unsure of what had come the Avetza tribes of this area were banded together in order under the Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt. This was one of the many experiments which the Nuuska ran which made many tribal planets labelled "impotent on development" into archive worlds. The culture around this time was devoted to the safekeeping of the "holy artifacts" given to them by the "divine beings". Large libraries, later destroyed, were made which were only allowed to be entered by a high council of trusted elders who were allowed to run the society for the rest of the species given privilege by the Nuuska. The Rise of the Hemji The Fall of Namaw The Jeghal Diinasties The Trading Age The Mineral Paths The Mountain Emergence The Reigning Six Nations The Regression Age The Age of Isolation The Five Monarchs The False Comet The Time of Anarchii The Unification Age The Global Benevolent Dictatorship The Nine Revolutions The Inter-planetarii Nations The Great War The Expansion Age The Rising Diarchii The Avetzan Interstellar Unitarii Diarchii First Contact The Relinquishment Age The Grand Destruction The Struggling Species The Revival Age Hope In this day and age, after the struggles of the Chaos Crisis and the loss of their homeworld, the dwindling Avetzan populations have managed to find a grip on the galaxy once more. With the planting of the first extra-solar Atavin Diamond Tree hope is given to this new generation that they may survive and grow to be as prosperous as they once were. Especially with the help of the Communion of Worlds through one of the last extrasolar connections the Avetza have begun merging with this civilisation on a very gradual scale. The Dukal Diinasties After five seedships made their way onto three different habitable planets and a moon each ship set up a new government viing for the power left behind by the Diarchii as they delegated power into each seedship should all others fail. These five diinasties, upheld by ten dukes and duchesses, each have a unique culture which generally have contempt for eachother. With a wormhole closeby one of the planets of the diinasties an alliance with the Aurorans was made by one of the diinasties, leading to more contempt and political confusion. Anymore history will be added accordingly. Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:History Category:Avetzan Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Berol